


He is mine

by Tsuyu, xphil98197



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is a fashion photographer, and James is a model who comes to his studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Xphil98197: Tsuyu and I met on the 00Q Facebook group. Tsuyu is infamous in our group for posting angsty responses to photos. This started as a photo caption role play, and quickly took on a life of its own. This is actually the first fan fiction I have done in many years, although I read tons of them. We have a very talented group of writers in our 00Q group, and this is our contribution.  
> Tsuyu: Yes, make us a prompt!

"Leave now, you had your fun..." James looked at the young photographer. The man was still laying in bed with his hair all mused up and a cute little smile on his face. 

"What do you mean?"

"That's what you do. You and all these men that come to my shoots. They see me, lanky youngster with a willowy frame. And they think me a conquest... But you see... I can't get anything else... So I take what I can and let them all leave.... So please leave before I get up and have to prepare for another shoot." He turned his back towards Bond and curled up tighter into himself.

"Why? Why do you let them do that to you? You aren't a conquest unless you let them take you."

"Bond, I am sure you've seen how I look. I don't think you or anyone else for that matter would want to be with me if I wasn't an easy lay… Please, close the doors when you leave... And thank you, it was nice to be with you... Most pleasant indeed!"

"How you look? You would be beautiful with or without your clothes. Let me prove it to you, come to dinner with me?" James scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper and put it on the bedside table. He kissed Q 's forehead, put Q's glasses on him, and slipped out the door.

***00Q***

It had been a long time since Bond had done that photoshoot. He almost forgotten about it. But he never forgot Q. The enigma of a man was on his mind more than he'd like to admit. But the man never called. Never wrote. But then again Bond was never one to give up easily. He decided to try his luck and went to the studio where he knew Q lived and did most of his 'art' as James started to refer to it in his mind. 

The doors to the studio were open. The man opened the doors cautiously and saw the brown haired man lying on the ground with with projectors lying scattered around.

"Q! Q! Dear lord, Q!" James was on his knees besides him in a second. "Q, what happened to you?" He caressed the cheek gently with one hand while trying to fish out his phone from the coat pocket in order to call for an ambulance.

"James.... I.... What... A nice... Hallucination... You are...." He closed his eyes slowly.

James held his hand in the ambulance. He couldn't tell the paramedics Q's real name, or anything much about him. He cancelled his flight to Milan, and spent the week sleeping in the plastic chair besides Q's bed waiting for him to wake up. James pestered the doctors relentlessly until they took pity on him and told him what was wrong.

***00Q***

It seems that Q had cancer. Leukemia was the name of it. Or blood cancer if you would. And it seems... Doctors were most confused. It seemed that Q's blood type was so rare that it needed a new name to it. Bond was ready to donate his medulla but doctor just smiled at him and shook his head.

"No, Mr. Bond, you don't understand. He can only get those like his own. No other will do. Even more likely it would probably kill him in the process."

"How long do you think he has left..." Bond frowned. This wasn't what he was expecting. 

"Half a year at most Mr. Bond. He refused chemotherapy. And I can surely understand him. He is all alone, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his time staying in hospital getting weaker and weaker. I will leave you to it. He will wake up soon enough."

James sat by his bed and read to him. He read the poems that his mother had read him, books from the Skyfall library. 

He read old stories, about when love conquered all, while he waited for the fragile, brown eyed man to awake.

And he made promises, about taking him to see the world.

***00Q***

Q opened his eyes and squinted. He was blind as a bat without his glasses. He felt someone putting them on the crook of his nose. 

"Bond, what..." He licked his chapped lips. "What are you doing here?" He frowned when a straw appeared in front of his mouth. 

"Small sips only, please!" Bond looked like hell and not like a top model that he was.  
Q drank slowly. Water felt soothing on his parched throat. 

"What are you doing here, Bond?"

"What do you remember, Q?"

"I went to the doctor-" a look of horror showed on his face. "You shouldn't be here. Its fashion week in Milan, and you have that show. I'm just a photographer James, don't waste your time on me. I won't be here much longer. Please, leave now! I don't want you to be here. I am even surprised that they let you stay!" 

"But Q..."

"I am not worth your while. I thought me not calling you was clue enough! And that show... Oh god that show..." Q whined deep in his throat.

A nurse appeared at the doors. 

"Mr Bond, you are stressing the patient out. I will ask you to leave now!"

“Q, let me decide what is worth my while, please!" The nurse hauled him out the door as he protested. "You need someone that cares, someone to take care of you, and not just use you up and leave."

"Goodbye, Mr. Bond..." Q whispered. "Go model for Alec Trevelyan. Models wait their whole lives to wear one of his suits, and he designed the Seduction line just for you."

"Alec Trevelyan can can shove his bespoke Savile Row suits up his arse Q!" Tears shone in James' eyes. "I started my career on my knees in a Scottish orphanage, trying to keep the older boys out of my bed. I earned every second I get with you."

"Please, help Mr. Bond leave. And I insist that he is not allowed to enter my room anymore." Q smiled sadly. "I appreciate your effort, Mr. Bond, but please leave now." 

"Mr. Bond, I insist you left before I have to call security to show you to the exit. Besides, you aren't the only one who tried to pass the walls of steel of our dear Q, but no one made it yet..."

"Who else tried? Dammit who did this to him? Who left him scarred and believing he isn't worth anything? Tell me!" James roared.

"Mr. Bond, as you are so keen on getting to know our Q, I am leaving my work station now to check on other patients and I am leaving it unattended. I will be back in 5 minutes. I hope you will use it wisely!" The elder woman smiled gently and left Bond alone in the long and empty corridor. 

Sitting on an uncomfortable chair staring at computer screen was not how Bond imagined getting to know about Q's life but it was what it was. The file said that Q had a twin brother and family. That left him in an orphanage because apparently they could only care for one of the two. And they chose to give up Q.

So there was someone out there that was a match for his blood. All James had to do was find him. And if there was someone who could find a beautiful man, it was Alec Trevelyan. He left the hospital with his phone glued to his ear. 

"Alec, I need you to find someone for me. No, not an eye candy for me…”

"But James... the show. The clothes were made for you. Now I have to spend all of my time tailoring them for someone else, I don't have time to go looking for your boy."

“What do you want, Alec?”

“I made you James, you would still be on your knees in charity box discards if it wasn’t for me. Don’t you think you OWE ME?”

“A man’s life is at stake, Alec! Have a heart!”

“A heart, James? I haven’t had one of those since I taught you to suck cock.”

Bond felt a pang close to his heart. He slowly closed his eyes and silently whispered into phone's speaker:

"What do you WANT Alec?"

"James, oh, James... I want you on a runway, showing of those suits I made specifically for you, then I want you in my bed, sucking me off just the way I taught you to... And then, maybe only then I will look for your boytoy!"

“I will dammit Alec, but only if you start looking now! He doesn’t have time!”  
“Take it or leave it, James. I will e-mail you a ticket.”

Alec ended the call and thought 'You are never going to get rid of me, James, I can not let my golden goose run away...'

James took a cab to his apartment and packed a bag as fast as he could. He threw a handful of pounds at the cab driver as he bolted for the airport door, his satchel swung over his shoulder.

“Dammit let me pass!” He pushed his way through the crowd and ran for the gate as the last call for his flight blared over the loudspeakers. He gave up waiting for his bag to be scanned, pulled out his passport and ran, leaving his bag on the conveyer belt.

"Ahh, Mr. Bond, we've delayed the plane for you. Mr. Trevelyan informed us that you are going to show up. Here's your passport and ticket, have a pleasant trip." She smiled seductively at him. After boarding it and finding his seat, first class, typical Alec style.

Bond ordered a double shot of Scotch on the rocks, and settled in for the two hour flight. Of course Alec had paid extra for non-stop as well. Not enough time to close his eyes as the Scotch kicked it. The ice clinked in the glass as his hand shook. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept more than an hour. Oh yes, it was before he had found the fragile waif passed out on his studio floor… many days ago.

A limo was waiting for him when he landed and the driver took him to a hotel. Doorman opened the doors of the car and James climbed out. 'typical of Alec...'

"Sir, any luggage?"

"No, just me." He strode to the reception. The woman there smiled at him.

"Your name, sir?"

"Bond. I think you might have a room for me."

"Ahh, yes. A suite. Mr Alec said he will be back late tonight. He also told us to let you know, that all that you need will be in the room."

Bond didn't even bat an eyelash. He was used to Alec and all the random things the other man threw him at. He sighed.

"Yes, thank you and good night."

Bond was tired. Every muscle hurt, as he slumped against the wall. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard the ding of the elevator doors. The elevator opened directly into the suite, a sunken in living room with plush carpet. Bond slid off his shoes and stripped off his shirt, dropping them on the floor behind him. Alec was paying, let him worry about tipping housekeeping.

“Hello Sir,” a warm Italian voice greeted him, stepping out of the ensuite. “Mr. Alec took the liberty of ordering you a massage and a shave.”

The blond man turned around and saw a young man in a masseuse garb looking at him. He had glasses on and his hair was ruffled similarly to Q's but he definitely had it styled with hair products while Q's was just a force of nature. 

"Did he now?"

The man just smiled at him and nodded. 

"This way, sir, if you would be so kind."

James laid down on the table after getting rid of all of his clothes. He lost the inhibitions of his nakedness ages ago.

“You look familiar,” James was thoughtful.

“Oh, I’m not from Milan, Sir,” the masseuse smiled.

“Where did you grow up?”

“A small town in France, sir,” he poured warm massage oil on his hands. “I got a scholarship to come and study sports medicine here when I graduated high school. My parents were poor, and passed away. Now I mostly work with the football team.”

"How come you are here then?" Cool hands touched his tense shoulders and James groaned.

"The pay was more than big and besides..." James understood the reference and turned on his back to face the man. He looked so much like Q that it was painful.

"You look very familiar, like I've seen you before."  
“Alec said you would say that,” the man frowned. “I don’t understand why. Is something wrong?” Realization dawned in James’ eyes. 

“What’s your name? You had a brother, didn’t you?”

“Why… why do you know that?” The boy’s eyes filled with tears. “I haven’t seen him… not since he was sick. Mama and Dad couldn’t take care of him. He went to go live at the church orphanage. They spent so much on the doctors we couldn’t buy shoes, or food.”

"I am Marciel and my twin brother was called Gabriel." The young man stopped massaging Bond. "Mr. Alec said that you might want something out of me. And I thought... I thought... I am so sorry. This is not what you were thinking of getting." He rubbed his cheek with his shoulder and smiled a crooked smile that reminded James so much of Q. Marciel's hands started going lower and lower on his abdomen and south. A warm hand grabbed thin wrist.

"Please, Alec didn't specify what I wanted from you. But I need your medulla..." James sat up.

"My what?"

"Gabriel is sick. Bone marrow. He has leukemia. And only you can help him... Please, Marciel!"

“He’s sick? Again?”

“Again, Marciel?”

“That’s why he went to live at the orphanage,” Marciel sobbed. “They thought he was going to die. And then when Mama and Dad died, they had cancer too. He moved a lot, and so did I. I didn’t get his letter until too late, and then mine got returned.”

James wrapped his arms around Marciel, who was shaking.

“He was so skinny,” Marciel wiped his eyes. “The last time I saw him, he didn’t have his hair. He looked so sick without his curls. He didn’t look like me anymore.”

"Marciel, what would you say if you could meet him? Doctors say only you can help him and otherwise he will die..." 

"But... I don't have enough money to stay in London for long." 

"Do not worry, I have too much living space... And I care for Gabriel, more than he would care to admit nor that he is even willing to see me..." 

James sat up. 

"Here's my number. I will get your ticket tomorrow and will prepare everything for your trip."

"But Mr. Bond, what about you?"

"I have to stay here for a while..." James closed his eyes in pain.

“I had to keep a promise I made, so he could get help. Just tell Gabriel that I love him, and that he HAS to survive, so I can tell him myself.”

Marciel’s eyes widened. “Its because of him, isn’t it? Alec? You’re the Secret Agent silhouette from Fashion Week, the one he designed Seduction for!”

“Yes,” James grimaced. “I’m the man he chose to be the face of his brand.”

“Her Majesty’s Secret Service is the most famous couture house in Milan,” Marciel frowned. “Why wouldn’t you want to be here?”

“Because Gabriel is in a hospital bed Marciel, and I should be there. I love him!”

“Gabriel doesn’t believe in love, Mister- I don’t even know your name!”

“James, James Bond,” he shook his head, trying to clear the lack of sleep and whirlwind flight and Scotch from his head.

“Mr. Bond, I hate to disappoint you, but Gabriel has been through a lot. After he apprenticed as a photographer for Alec’s label, it didn’t end well. He left town in the middle of the night. I never got another letter from him.”

***00Q***

Q was sitting on his hospital bed. Doctors did the blood transfusion and he was more than surprised to have lived through that. They didn't say who it was but he had a hunch. Surfing the internet Q saw a headline that caught his eye! 'Secret Agent silhouette Seduction from Her Majesty's Secret Service couture house is the most sought after items after James Bond wears it on Milan Fashion week catwalk.'

'Rumour mills say that the face of Seduction line just signed a contract with Mr. Alec's fashion house for another two years, so we will see this smoking hot man for a long time to come.'

Gabriel's hand shook as he clicked on the article. He knew that James didn't want to be anywhere near Alex again, and he couldn't blame him. But there was James, Alex standing next to him, at the end of the catwalk. Alex had a possessive hand clamped on the back of James' neck, and James looked miserable.

'Here you can see Mr. Bond and Sir Alec. It was reported they stayed at together at hotel suite for the period their stay in Milan.'

Q closed his eyes. 'See, Mr. Bond. Now it all ended up how it was supposed to. And I am just a notch on your bedpost. Already forgotten!'

***00Q***

It had been two years since that fateful June when Q got his brother back. He and Marciel now lived in their penthouse apartment in Paris. Q decided to leave London because of too much sad memories. He was happy now. But that was about to change. 

"Gabriel, an agency called. They want the Seduction shoot to happen close to the Eiffel Tower."

 

Gabriel still cringed at the mere thought of that fashion brand. He despised it with a passion. Of course he had his own reasons and only Marciel knew those. But Marciel knew that it had something to do with the man in the picture, that was in one of the folders of Q's laptop.

“Of course they want you, Gabriel, you are the best. You have an eye for photography that no one else does.”

“But why Seduction?” Gabriel chopped the vegetables for dinner furiously. “They can find someone else. Alec Trevelyan can find another pretty boy he can buy.” Marciel grabbed both of Gabriel's hands to stop him from chopping his own fingers off. 

"Q but what about that man in the picture. The one you have stored in the bowels of your computer?"

"How dare you, Marciel? How dare you snoop around in my computer?"Q was outraged. 

"I wasn't. You fell asleep with your face on the keyboard and his picture was opened."

"No. I refuse!"

"If you won't go, I will go instead of you and will ruin all your good name with just appearing there!" Marcel threatened and knew he won when Q's face scrunched up.

“What happened was... a long time ago. I took photographs of him. And he... we slept together,” Q poured another endless cup of Earl Grey. 'He said I was beautiful, and that he loved me.”

“He did love you, Q,” Marciel whispered. “He paid for me to come and find you, he said you needed a bone marrow transplant. That you refused chemo and it was your only chance. I couldn't let you die, not after he told me you were so close and yet so far away!" The two brothers hugged. "I will help you pack and if Alec is going to be a bastard again I am gonna kick him in the balls!" 

"Marciel, behave!" 

They laughed and went to eat the dinner Q so hastily prepared. 

***00Q***

People were bustling about. James Bond was going to show up soon. Almost all men, even the straight ones were fawning over him. He was a gentleman impersonated. While women were literally falling to his feet. 

"Why is it all so messed up!? I swear to god I had more order when I worked alone than now when I have minions to help me deal with things?" Q was fuming. Alec was breathing down his neck, he recognized Marciel as soon as he saw him and Q in sequence. 

"In this shoot, I want to you to get the intimate look of Bond. He is going to wear the underwear line. Totally new product and I really want something new and fresh. He is becoming stagnant with his kicked puppy look! Do something about it!" He threw a couple of pictures on the table for Q to check over.

“'I'm quite sure I can handle it, if you just let me do my job,” Gabriel was out of patience, and out of caffeine.

“If this is Paris...ehhh,” Marciel was tired of people mistaking him for Q. It seemed like they were rude on purpose.

Suddenly the venue got quiet, and Q heard a female voice yell, ' HE IS HERE!' 

He looked up, just in time to see James enter the room.

He wore a sad expression and his eyes looked dead. 

"Well then... As Mr. drop dead gorgeous is here we can begin." Q snapped and the silence was broken.

Marciel looked at the his brother. His posture was straighter, his shoulders tight. Closed off expression was on his face and he was snapping at everyone. ‘This is so not going to end up well!' Alec saw what was happening, and got between them.

"So, new look James. No more of this sad face."

"What?" James was so distracted, he didn't seem to hear Alec.

"We have a schedule," Q announced, "I would like to start sometime today!"

James began to shed his clothes, still in a daze. Q had known the new line was underwear, and thought he would be fine. But the pounding in his chest told him that his heart had other ideas.

It seemed that the model lost all inhibitions concerning his body. Q breathed through his nose when he focused the camera on the man in front of him. Suddenly someone smacked his ass. He whipped his head round so fast he thought he might have snapped his neck. Alec was standing in front of him in one of his bespoke suits grinning from ear to ear. 

"Well met, dear Q. I have heard so much about you from my James... He was most fond of you." 

"Sir Alec..." Marciel's voice was close to Q's ear. 

"Ahh Marciel. So nice to see there are still two of you." 

Marciel heard Q's stylus snapping in two. 'Dear lord!'

"Sir Alec, it wouldn't be wise to disturb Q while he is working."

“Your Q needs to learn to be a professional then, Marciel,” Alec talked over Q’ head like he wasn’t there. “He should take notes from me. I am surrounded by beautiful men all the time, it does not bother me. But still, this one is a good pick.” Alec walked over to James, and lifted his wrist, showing off the silver bracelet in the shape of handcuffs. “Always wise to keep a close eye on the good ones, they try to get away. I must supervise this. It's my investment. Bond is my house's face. I can't let that go just how Q sees." Alec was ranting and ranting and ranting. 

"I will not do this shoot if there are way too many people. I am where I am because of how I work. LEAVE NOW!" Minions scattered away leaving Q, Marciel, and Alec. "You too, sir!" Marciel crossed his arms at his chest. "You will get your pictures if you just leave!"

James was sitting on the chair in a bathrobe, his head down. He wasn’t aware of any of the fuss going on around him.

“James!” Q’s voice barked out. James didn’t seem to even be conscious of the fact the Q was there. He looked dazed, tired. 

“Yeah Alec, I know. no puppy dog eyes,” James looked up, and met Q’s brown eyes with horror. “No! No, you can’t be here.”

“Who else did you think he called, James?” Q felt weary trying to hold himself together. “He gets the best.”

“He wouldn’t call you,” James shook his head. “No. He told me that I could never see you again. That was the deal, that’s why I went to Milan. You needed help, and he knew how to get it for you. That’s why I agreed. Do you think I want to wear this? Be his fucking dog?”

Q took a step back, eyes wide. 

“Good James, suck my cock James, get on your knees James, remember who made you what you are!”

"Please stop, James..." Q covered his mouth with his hand. 

"I would do it over and and over and over again if it would mean you are healthy and happy." James smiled sadly. "Now tell me how do you want me?" He shrugged the robe off. "Tell me where should I lay. How should I sit or stand?"

"James..." Q looked at the older man with tears in his eyes.  
"That's what I do, Q. I pose, I sit and I smile. But don't blame yourself, it's the path I chose myself. And I am ok with it. I am glad he chose you even if just to taunt me..." He stood up and came closer to the younger man. "Oh Q..." He stroked his cheek. "You are so precious to me!"

A tear slipped down Q’s cheek. 

“Don’t James, please.” He turned to hide his tears. 

“There are so many pretty boys in and out of your studio, I’m sure you found someone that treats you like gold by now.” James laid down on the mock beach that had been set up. 

“There isn’t anyone James,” Q’s shoulders shook. “Not since you. I live with Marciel. I decided that was enough. I had my health, and my brother back. And you were with someone.”

"I am not with anyone. I have a contract with Alec for another month. And as you can see he is milking it till the end." James laid on his back and wiggled his hips a bit. "These are for your viewing pleasure only." 

Q inhaled deeply.

"Of course, James... I won't make you stand naked in front of the camera... I have ideas how..."

"I trust you, Gabriel, I know it will be art..."

You could hear the shutter making sound for a while. Those pictures... That was all Q would have of James. All for himself. He wanted to keep the man to himself and get rid of Alec for James. He touched James' shoulder after he was done.

"Please, get dressed and thank you..." He caressed his cheek. 'I love you, James, but you will never know. You sacrificed too much for me already.'

Q made the call as soon as James left.

“Alec, this is Gabriel. I have a proposition for you.”

***00Q***

Q felt naked. He was never the one in front of the cameras, the one on the runway. The lights were so bright, and hot. The hair stylist had made him look like he was 12. And this definitely wasn’t his idea of what someone wore to seduce. He felt like someone was going to turn him into the lost and found. 

“And turn right, smile… walk… pose.” Q heard the directions in his ear piece. He fingered the key in his pocket. ‘For James,’ he thought.

The show ended spectacularly. Alec was over the moon. He made a deal with Gabriel. The key to James bracelet for one catwalk Q did during another fashion week this time in Cannes. This would bring him millions. Besides, James' peak hour was already over. And as the saying went... You have to shoot old horses. But this was even better. It was a win win situation. 

"Ahh... Gabriel, are you sure we can't sign you up for a contract?" He tried to caress Q's cheek but the man shun away from him. 

"Alec, you know why I did it. Tell me, where is he?" 

"Oh he is here, somewhere... I told him there will be a new person to take over his contract. Here he is. James, come here for a second!"

Alec beckoned the other man closer and Q saw the pain in his eyes when he saw the titanium key dangling from Q's hand.

“Did you think it would be so easy, James?” Alec smirked. “I got a better offer for your key than just returning it to you. After all, what would you do in charge of your own world, hmmm? Go back to drinking? You are too old to model for anyone else, no one wants you for that.”

James cringed, and straightened his shoulders.

“Just tell me what you bought me to do, Q.”

"I... I..." Q was at a loss of words. He imagined unlocking the bracelet in front of Alec and throwing it at his feet. But now, seeing James, he couldn't even look the man in the eye. 

"What a silly question, James. What other reason is there for you if not your withering body!" Alec laughed and walked away. "Have fun with him, Gabriel. I most definitely did."

Marciel could see Gabriel floundering. 

“Why don’t we go get some coffee, James? I’m sure Q can use some tea as well.”

“Whatever Q needs me to do, Marciel,” James managed a pained smile. “That’s why he bought me.”

“Listen Bond, I think… actually let’s go to that pastry shop down the street. Q can use a bit of sugar after all that work,” Marciel guided James by the arm. After they go through the doors, Marciel paused. “I think you have the wrong idea about Gabriel, James. Do you understand WHY he bought you?”

“Because he could,” James shook his head. “Because he is beautiful and deserves to be surrounded by beautiful things. Why shouldn’t he have a beautiful whore as well?”

Marciel was shocked. He started walking, trying to think of how to explain his brother to James. 

“Gabriel didn’t buy a whore, James,” Marciel shook his head. “Gabriel paid to free the man that he loves.”

"That's not true and you know it, Marciel. That's why Gabriel got my contract. Because that's what it is... a contract!" James was standing on the sidewalk with Marciel gaping at him like he wanted to hit him.

"I swear to god both of you are so thick." The twin ruffled his hair. "What I am supposed to do with you?"

James only smiled sadly. 

"Whatever Q wishes, I guess!" He saw Gabriel coming over and straightened his posture. 

Marciel saw how tense he was. 'Does Gabriel make him nervous? No, that can't be... He just doesn't know any better. Will have to do something about it! Soon!'

"James," Gabriel cleared his throat. "I think you misunderstood- I didn't buy... here, this is yours." He handed James the key. 

James gaped at him in shock.

"I am glad I get to say thank you, for saving me. And for bringing my brother back. I have to go." Gabriel turned quickly to hide the tears that were threatening. 'James can't know... he can't know I love him...' repeating over and over in his head.

"I have to leave!" He whispered before dashing away from the stunned man.

"Q... Wait! Please, wait!" But the other man was already lost in the masses of people. Blond turned around to Marciel. "You have to help me. I can't just let him leave!"

"Then go to him, James," Marcel smiled. "No one he loves has ever said 'I love you'. We are staying at the Five Seas . He usually sits by the pool when he is thinking at night."

James ran into the street, dodging traffic, waving at a cab going in the opposite direction. 

"Five Seas, fast as you can!"

James was sure the taxi broke quite a few laws for speeding. He was sure to tip the driver most generously. The receptionist told him where the swimming pool was. James was glad that his charm worked wonders on women. 

He walked to the deserted area quietly. It was a starry night and the lights were only partly on, leaving the area in semi darkness. One could distinguish a mop of unruly hair nursing a glass with a drink. 

"Gabriel..." The name was out of James mouth before he even thought of what to say afterwards.

"James!" Gabriel stood with a start. James could hear the ice rattling in the glass as his hand shook. "Why are you here?"

"Marciel, he cleared up some things for me," James took the glass and set it down. "Let me in, Gabriel, please."

"You deserve someone whole, James," Gabriel scrubbed at his.face with his hands, trying to dry the tears leaking from beneath his glasses. "Someone you can love."

"I love you, Gabriel, I want you-" James knelt between his knees and laid his head against Gabriel's leg. "I want to be with you. Neither of us are whole Gabriel, or young, or new. We are both broken but our broken pieces fit together. Please, let me love you. Don't ask me to leave this time."

"Oh James!" Gabriel couldn't stop the tears.

"Shhh," James leaned up to silence him with his lips. "Let me put you back together." He started to unbutton Gabriel's shirt.

"Please..." Gabriel's voice shook. James kissed down his neck, chest, tweaking and licking at his nipples. He hadn't forgotten how sensitive Q was. 

"Oh Q... You are so lovely..." The older man hugged him close and kissed him gently on the lips. "I think we should move this somewhere more private." James kissed him again. "Before I decide to have you here for anyone to see!" 

"James... I am..." Kiss "Sorry..." Kiss "about..." Kiss "all of this!"

There was a cough behind them. James turned round putting his body between the intruder and Q. Marciel was standing with a smirk on his face. 

"Just wanted to let you know I am not going to stay the night. Have some plans as you could say!" He winked and left.

"Come on James, take me to bed," Gabriel took his hand and pulled him inside. He held on to James as if he would disappear. They were just in time to see Marciel disappear into the elevator with a couple, the man biting his neck, and the girl unbuckling his belt. Gabriel burst out laughing.

“What’s wrong?” James raised his head from where he was kissing Gabriel’s ear.  
Gabriel pointed, and James’ eyes grew wide. The elevator doors shut just as Marciel winked at James. 

“I don’t think I can unsee that,” James groaned.

Gabriel pulled him into the next elevator, his hands working their way under James’ shirt. He hit the button for their floor and pulled on James’ shirt, the buttons hitting the metal elevator walls like hail. James didn’t notice the doors opening behind them, or Gabriel walking him backwards, pressing him against the door nearest the elevator as he fumbled in his pockets for the key card. James only felt the door push open behind him, and his knees hit the bed, his lap full of a warm bundle of Gabriel.

“Ahh Boffin, the things you do to me,” James sighed against his shoulder blades, rubbing his nose into the soft silk that smelled like Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled at him. 

***00Q***

The sun was shining early in the morning. Gabriel opened his eyes and smiled. He smiled when he felt another presence behind him stir. 

"James..." He whispered softly.

"Good morning love," James voice was rough in the early morning sun. Two arms wrapped around Gabriel, and pulled him closer.

"I couldn't sleep, I ordered coffee, and breakfast," James' hair was still wet as he nuzzled Gabriel's neck. James smelled like the rosemary soap in the shower, and sleep. Gabriel rolled over to see James smiling fondly at him. He looked younger, clean shaven. The circles under his eyes were still there, but not as pronounced as the day before.

James went to the door and rolled in the room service table. 

“How set are you on the idea of your breakfast being hot?” James turned around at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, to see him lying on the bed with a matching smile to the one Marciel had been wearing in the elevator the night before. He had pushed off the covers, and stretched sleepily.

“I think in a five star hotel, you can get breakfast hot anytime, Gabriel.” James stripped off his shirt and climbed back into bed, pinning Gabriel under him. “

***00Q***

6 months later

“Gabriel!” The door flew open and James rushed in. He swept Gabriel into his arms and spun him around. “They accepted our offer, love!”

“Oh, James! No more Marciel complaining about the banging on the walls.”

“Your brother has no room to complain! I can’t count how many time I have seen Eve sneaking out of here with Tanner in the morning.”

***00Q***

Gabriel led a blindfolded James into their new bedroom.

“Take off your blindfold love,” he reached and pulled the key on the chain off of James’ neck. “See if you can figure out what this goes to.”

James took off the blindfold, and knelt in front of the trunk. He slid the key into the lock, a perfect match. He opened the lid and pulled out a leather album. Flipping it open, inside he found the pictures that Gabriel took of him naked. He turned with tears in his eyes.

“Gabriel- how could I not see?” Every picture showed a man that the photographer clearly adored. James’ face was soft in the pictures, and his gaze was fond, filled with love.

“There’s one more thing, James,” Gabriel knelt beside him and reached into the trunk. He pulled out a small velvet box. “Marry me?”


End file.
